The Girl With The Hoodie
by The Flying Hawaiian 001
Summary: They should have just gave the money back and ran. But, they're idiots, so, of course they don't. A one-shot/teaser for a story about Beca as a superhero, where we see her stop a robbery and kick a little ass.


_The Girl With The Hoodie_

"Look, lady, it's as simple as this: put the money in the bag, and you get to go home safe tonight, okay?" The robber said to the cashier at Cafe Lotus. He and his group of 'friends', who were nothing more than three acquaintances that went around town with him, using his father's guns to threaten people into giving them money, were making their fifth robbery that day. There were plenty of people to steal from in Atlanta, Georgia, and plenty of them had good money. Perfect for Anthony, the teenager holding a woman at gunpoint, and his 'friends' to steal.

As the cashier loaded whatever money they made that day into the bag, a girl walked out of the women's restroom. She was short, wearing dark blue jeans, had on a pair of Ray-Bans sunglasses to shield her eyes from the scorching sun, as well as to conceal her identity if necessary, and wearing a grey hoodie, with the hood pulled over her head, also to conceal her identity. "Hey, dumbass." She said, directly at Anthony.

When he and his friends heard her, they immediately spun around to look at who dared to speak to any of them the way she did. "You know, if you're gonna rob someplace, don't you think you should do it at a place that's a little more loaded? Like, a bank, perhaps?" She asked, with an intentionally condescending tone of voice.

The four robbers looked at each other, and laughed amongst themselves. "Who are you supposed to be?" One of them asked. The young woman stepped forward. "Just a girl demanding that you put your guns away, and get the hell out of here, before I really get pissed off." She said, no hint of simply joking, anymore.

The robbers laughed again. "Listen, sweetie. Why don't you go play superhero somewhere else, before we blow your hoodie and head off, okay?" Anthony demanded. However, the girl smirked, confidently. This made Anthony's temper rise. "Listen, lady. We don't want to hurt anyone. So why don't you just-" Anthony began, only to be interrupted by one of his friends, who was wielding a shotgun, shooting the girl in the abdomen, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground.

"Oh, shit, man! What the Hell was that for?!" Anthony exclaimed, looking at the teenager with the shotgun. "I'm sorry! She was getting me worried, and I panicked!" The teenager, Robbie, said. "Well, now we have a dead body on our hands!" Anthony responded. After he said that, Robbie continued to try and explain his actions, which caused the other robbers to join in and argue with one another. However, as they argued, none of them seemed to realize that the girl they shot at was slowly getting up. "Okay, boys." She said, startling the young men. She cracked her knuckles. "It's showtime, and I can't say I didn't warn you."

What happened for the next two minutes included all four robbers, especially Robbie, being beaten the living snot out of, in which the young woman disarmed their weapons and hit them in the face with said weapons, broke their wrists, and dragged each of them by the backs' of their shirts with her right hand outside of the cafe, to an alley, where she threw one of them into a car on accident.

When she was done, she tied them all up, and then went back into the cafe, went up to the cashier, who was clearly terrified, and said, "Your establishment is under my protection, as of today. And you can quote me on it."

As she turned to leave, she went back to the table, and grabbed her smoothie and muffin from the table she sat at. "Almost forgot about it." She said to the cashier.

When she left the establishment, she heard a woman cry out, "Help, please! Somebody help me!" Hearing this, she sighed, and went to the parking lot where she had heard the voice coming from. When she got there, the men mugging the woman whom the voice belonged to almost automatically noticed the girl with the hoodie. "Go away, kid. This don't concern you." One of the muggers said. The girl stood her ground. "Alright, kid. You asked for this." The other mugger said, as he took out his pocketknife. As the two muggers approached, Beca could only smirk, and say, "No, _**You**_ asked for this."

 _This is a little one-shot I decided to make! It's a teaser for a future story_ _that I plan on writing in the near future, as soon as 'Grayson' is done! I also have three one-shots planned, one for SpongeBob, one for Star Wars, and the other for Family Guy. That, and I have two other stories planned, one that's another SpongeBob story about him and a few of the other members of the cast being trapped inside his house, which forces them to reveal their inner demons to one another, and another Family Guy story about Quagmire being psychologically tortured by someone with a deep grudge against him. Anyway, please read and review, and I'll see you next time!_


End file.
